Chaos' Blessing
Chaos' Blessing is a magical blessing bestowed by Chaos upon demigods and mortals that achieve their attention and pass the Ordeal of Chaos, becoming members of the Guardians of Chaos. It looks like a black cloak around them and makes them undetectable even to gods and titans. ''Description'' Appearance The Chaos' Blessing looks like a black cloak around the user, described as being "darker than the darkest night". It takes form of black assassin robes that looks like Middle Ages robes. A chainmail made of Stygian Iron, the metal portions of the armor appears to have a black colour, while the leather portions are dark grey. A black cloak accompanies the armor, long enough to extend until the user's feets, Stygian Iron bracers and leather gloves. Stygian Iron plates are on the shoulders, but the main characteristc of the equipment consisted of a retractable blade, hidden in the bracer. As such, the blade could be discreetly extended or retracted, making it a valuable, yet stealthy piece of apparatus. When the blessing is activated, the Chaos' Guardian becomes undetectable even to gods and titans. A fire-like black aura appears around the user, deflecting the light rays and becoming one with the shadows. ''Blessing Effects'' *''' Limited Umbrakinesis: Can use the shadows as a transportation, quickly moving through the darkness to anywhere with shadows in 500 kilometers. Some Guardians are so proficient with this ability that can solidify the shadows or even remove the luminosity of a small area. *'Void Manipulation: '''The Guardians can create and manipulate the vacuum, a extremely powerful and deadly ability, dangerous even to the user. The void will destroy anything inside it almost instantly, even the essence of living beings and monsters. *'Invisibility: 'A fire-like black aura appears around the user, deflecting the light rays and becoming one with the shadows. *'Master Assassin: 'Those who receive the Chaos' Blessing instantly become high-skilled assassins, even without training. They are able to master daggers without any early training and quickly master virtually any weapon with very little training. *'Undetectability: 'Even gods and titans cannot detect someone with this blessing. The user's essence is completely undetectable to anything. This is powerful enough to even remain temporarily undetected against Primordial Gods, as Tartarus and Gaea. Some users are so proficients with this ability that were able to infiltrate in Olympus and Mount Othrys and exit completely undetected. *'Teleportation: 'The Guardians can quickly move through the shadows, instantly moving to anywhere with shadows in a 500 kilometers radius. *'Abyss Magic: 'Using the Chaos' Blessing, the Guardians are able to create solid forms with the primordial energy given by Chaos. That varies between ropes, spears, arrows, and virtually any object with less than 5 meters. The objects created will vanish instantly if the user is too far (more than 500 kilometers). *'Divine Immunity: 'Chaos' Blessing makes the Guardians of Chaos immune to divine powers, such spontaneous combustion and transmutation. Thus, the only way to the Guardian be affected by a god is by direct combat. ''Users *Guardians of Chaos''' – all the Guardians have this blessing. Category:Abilites and Powers Category:Magic